Beats For Only You
by Hulabaloo
Summary: Morning after type fic. With Mrs Hudson's brief appearance. Slash, H/W


**Title:** Beats For Only You  
**Pairing/Characters:** Holmes/Watson, Mrs Hudson  
**Rating:** T  
**Word Count:** 1,097  
**Spoilers**: Just '09 filmcanon.  
**Summary:** Morning after type thing, with an appearance from Mrs Hudson.  
**Notes/Warnings: **Man/Man kissing. Nothing serious.  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. Anything you recognise, not mine. :)

This is my first real, proper slash fic. Reviews are appreciated, please no flames. Con crit is welcomed.

**

Propped on my side with an elbow I watched as Holmes stirred into consciousness. Not often have I borne witness to his waking in the morning. Often he has risen far

earlier than I, or had refrained from sleep completely. In this instance the morning sunrise escaped upon his face through a gap in the curtains and I was afforded a front row seat as he groaned and opened his eyes.

Brown. They were a shockingly deep brown, almost black, and still heady after a night of confessions and lust. Pupils blown wide by absence of light until only slight discs of brown could be made out. Then as they grew in size Holmes squeezed his eyes shut and rolled over to face me, mimicking my pose.

We stayed like that for a few seconds, examining each other in minute detail. I could see in him a happiness I had not often seen, and a sense of satisfaction. Then, finally, warmth and love. We lay in this bed as equals, and lovers. I could sense that he saw the same in me; we smiled at each other and relaxed slightly.

"Morning." He intoned in a deep gravelly voice rough from disuse, and I had that small revelation that very few people have seen this side of Holmes. That I should feel very honoured to have shared this bed and these intimate moments with him. Instead I leaned forward and drew him into a long, slow and deep kiss. Our eyes flew closed as we gave over to sensation and I gripped his face with two hands, he replied by grabbing my hips and pulling me forward. At last, when I pulled away, he tried to follow. I watched as his eyes grew wide in surprise and his mouth formed a perfect 'o'. Like a child deprived of a favourite toy. I smiled at him and kissed his forehead.

"Good morning to you too."

His hair was wild, unkempt and loose. Like flames, dulled brown flames leaping in different directions. An irritation to myself and I pressed my fingers against it to instil some sense of control. Instead I became enamoured with how smooth his hair was. I found myself surprised that it was not sticky with chemicals, or greased from his lack of cleanliness. I twisted a lock in my fingers and draped it over his forehead, some semblance of a fringe. Holmes was watching me; I could sense his attempts to focus on the close proximity of my fingers, and failing. His gaze fell to my face, my eyes, instead.

"What shall we do today?" I asked of him, his gaze could be unnerving at times, to be analysed so much, to be made to feel so naked to another.

"Stay here. A lie in, I believe we are long due one."

I stopped playing with his hair and looked at his face.

"I have patients this morning, I cannot rearrange."

He looked put out, his brows creased in thought. No doubt trying to deduce a way to remove my later distractions. As it turned out, he had no need to worry. For at that moment Mrs Hudson, dear old long suffering Mrs Hudson, knocked and entered.

Neither of us had heard her coming, perhaps she had been learning a few tricks from us. Nevertheless our current position was one of a far too intimate embrace for her to see, not to mention rather illegal. Holmes pushed me underneath the covers and pulled them higher. Certain that I was covered, he returned his attention to Nanny.

"What is it this time?" He snapped, anger converging on his usual spiteful tone.

"Breakfast, Mr Holmes. And a question for Dr Watson." From my hiding place I could hear the placement of a tea tray on a desk.

"I'm afraid Watson isn't here. Try his room?"

"This _is _the Doctor's room."

I shifted uncomfortably under the covers.

"What is it you wish to ask him? I could ask him for you."

"I'd rather hear an answer from him."

"Well I'm afraid he isn't here. Perhaps he left earlier this morning?"

"Really? I'm quite sure that at this current moment Dr Watson is hiding next to you Mr Holmes. I haven't quite got your skills in deductive reasoning, but I'm fairly sure that the extra shape next to yourself is not the dog." I could feel Holmes stiffen next to me.

Realising we'd been caught I slid up to sunlight, terrified at the consequences, next to me Holmes clasped my hand and interlaced our fingers. However from where I was laying I could see light amusement tempering her features.

"Shall I inform your patients that Mr Holmes has you otherwise engaged?"

"I... What?"

Mrs Hudson sighed. That long suffering sigh that implied just how put upon she felt by her two lodgers. Yet, in reality, it simply hid her amusement. She then continued as though anything she had said could not have been misconstrued as any thing other than what it was.

"That Mr Holmes requires your assistance on a case?"

"That... Yes, Mrs Hudson, please tell them that."  
The landlady nodded and moved to retreat, but before leaving she informed them:  
"I shall be shopping this morning. It should take me at least two hours. And in that time the house will be deserted."  
At that she smiled and left the room. Holmes quickly got up after she left and bolted the door, before slipping back into bed with me.

"Well, you heard the lady."  
Holmes flipped me onto my back and straddled me, then leant down and placed a row of kisses down my neck onto my chest. I groaned with pleasure as his tongue drew swirls, but I resisted.

"Holmes... No, we can't." he paused in his actions and looked down at me,  
"And why ever not?"

"Because, if you recall, you kept me quite distracted during the night. Rather robbing me of my sleep. I still have patients this afternoon."

"Oh, right." Disenchanted Holmes rose to leave the bed, confused I clasped his wrist.

"But, where are you going?"

"I thought you didn't want me."

"Not for certain activities, but I still want your company. That lie-in sounds quite tempting." Holmes grinned and tucked himself in next to me. I rolled over so his back was to my chest and my arms were wrapped around him. Closing my eyes I kissed his neck.

"Sleep tight."

We only got an hour of sleep. For, you see, Holmes was _very_ insistent that certain activities had a repeat performance.

**


End file.
